The present invention relates to an edge connector, comprising a shell having a plurality of slots, a metal contact spring plate and a conductor clamp provided in one or more of the slots in the shell, which allows for quick installation of conductors thereinto.
A conventional edge connector for use in TV game machines, as shown in FIG. 8, is generally comprised of a shell (10) having rows of contact mounting slots (101), a plurality of contacts (20) respectively mounted within the contact mounting slots (101), and a plurality of conductors (30) respectively connected to the connecting portions of the contacts (20). This structure of edge connector is complicated to manufacture. Because the conductors are separately soldered to the contacts, it is difficult to maintain a high quality. FIG. 9 shows another structure of an edge connector according to the prior art, in which each of the conductors (30) is fastened to a contact (not shown) by a conductor clamp (40). A rear end of the conductor clamp (40) includes two opposite binding strips (401, 402), which are bent to hold down the conductor, and a front end of the conductor clamp to a curved spring leaf (403), which fastens to the circuit board. This structure of the edge connector eliminates the process of tin soldering. However, fastening the conductor clamp is not an easy job, and a special machine is needed to carry out such fastening work.